<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tyrant's Feelings by Robeliza_Victoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460176">The Tyrant's Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robeliza_Victoria/pseuds/Robeliza_Victoria'>Robeliza_Victoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Smut, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robeliza_Victoria/pseuds/Robeliza_Victoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Since I don’t work as your Kouhai anymore, there is no need for me to call you Senpai, right, Tatsumi-san?”</p><p>Souichi's eyes widened and stood up, leveling his face with Tetsuhiro's own, grabbing a handful of his shirt and yanked him forward. “You, what are you doing? Are you planning to leave again?”</p><p>“No, actually,” Tetsuhiro smiled, with no affection to it, like the love potion he took had worn off, “I’m staying but I will only be your housemate. I’m staying but I’m no longer a puppy that will follow you around. I’m going to stop all of this madness I started. Just the way you want things to be, Tatsumi-san.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morinaga Tetsuhiro/Tatsumi Souichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tyrant's Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Takanaga Hinako so much. Her Koi Suru Boukun is the first Yaoi manga I have read, but it's taking her too long to update it so as the solution to my frustration, I wrote this. :")</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is it so hard for you to love me?”</p><p>Tetsuhiro clenched his fist, eyes watery from the verge of crying, needing, <em> yearning </em> for the proper attention he wanted from Souichi. His heart was thrumming with ache that was there since he started loving this insensitive tyrant. Five whole years he managed to contain his pent-up feelings, now it was all pouring and all over the place, a mess, a disaster. He couldn’t stop asking for attention, now more than ever that Souichi had started to give him some light of acceptance, now more than ever that they live in the same roof. Tetsuhiro bit his lower lip, controlling the childishness he knew he was projecting at Souichi. <em> Love me already, please. </em></p><p>Souichi's eyes widened, swiveled his head away from him, his silver long hair covering the side of his face that Tetsuhiro was seeing, dripping like a wonderful waterfall on his shoulders that Tetsuhiro loved looking at, but not now. The tyrant crossed his arms, as if a defense mechanism and sunk more to the sofa, and drew in a deep breath.</p><p>“Why do you need for me to say those meaningless words?” he asked noncommittally. Tetsuhiro felt another jab of pain in his heart at the coldness of Souichi's soft voice.</p><p>“I don’t know. It’s been a year since we lived together.”</p><p>“So what?”</p><p>Tetsuhiro took a step forward with determined footsteps and stopped right in front of Souichi. The tyrant shuddered, trying to sink himself further on his seat.</p><p>“Don’t be such an insensitive sod. You think I won’t ask for more than this? More than <em> me </em> saying I love you over and over again like a broken disk? It feels so one-sided <em> goddamn it. </em> I want to hear I’m loved too. Is it bad to feel I don’t feel satisfied with just me doing everything for the two of us?”</p><p>His voice was trembling and cracked. Before he knew it, a tear cascaded through his cheek, his vision blurring. But that didn’t stop him from seeing Souichi's more widened eyes, gaping and almost worried-looking. The tyrant uncrosses his arms, almost unsure of what to do, what to say, hands almost at wary where to touch or comfort his aggrieved Kouhai. Morinaga slumped down to the floor, his knees hitting the wood. He was crying, like the pathetic man that he was.</p><p>“It hurts okay. I said I was satisfied, but really, I wasn’t. Never. I want a lover, not a sex frie – “</p><p>Before he had the chance to continue his sentence, a palm had met his cheek, sting spreading across his face that immediately numbed. He couldn't believe he was slapped again.</p><p>“Why are you saying this now, you idiot? You’re still on to that sex friend thing?”</p><p>Tetsuhiro breathed, wiping his face with the underside of his wrist and suddenly, his eyes were cold when it opened, colder than what Souchi could manage to do. The tyrant was caught off guard again.</p><p>“My point is, having sex with a person that doesn’t love me is like that. A sex friend.” </p><p>“But I’m not your sex friend, am I? Don’t bring this up again.”</p><p>Tetsuhiro’s eyebrow raised. This could go on and on and Souichi won’t still understand the point. “You love me platonically don’t you, Senpai?”</p><p>“You’re important and special,” Souichi answered softly, though looking unsure what he was saying either.</p><p>Morinaga sighed once again. “Platonically, you do. A lover? No way in hell you thought of that.”</p><p>Souichi bit his lower lip, eyes narrowing. His fingers made its way to his temple that must be aching from stress at work and stress from Tetsuhiro. Tetsuhiro knows how much he’s being unnecessarily foolish as of the moment, but he kept his hope up, hoping to be told he was loved back because it was so heavy in his heart not to be… loved like a lover.</p><p>“Morinaga, you don’t know what you're saying.”</p><p>“I know you don’t love me, Senpai. So why am I forcing myself, still,” he said more to himself.</p><p>
  <em> Maybe it’s time to wake up. </em>
</p><p>Tetsuhiro sounded cold. He is aware of his tone of voice, but it may have been for the best. He might have hit his head on a boulder and woke up from his insanity. It might be the perfect time to stop his childishness, his desires and illusions. He needed to mature, maybe find a new lover that would love him as much as he did.</p><p>“Morinaga,” his hand trained towards Tetsuhiro and pressed his palm on the side of Tetsuhiro's face, slowly caressing it, fondly, with affection Tetsuhiro wasn’t sure Souichi was the one doing, “you really don’t know what you’re saying, you idiot.”</p><p>He sounded so soft that Tetsuhiro almost purred at the words, at the touch of Souichi's warm palm. <em> No. </em>Not anymore. He shouldn’t be sucked in into more of Souichi's void.</p><p>Gritting his teeth, he slapped Souichi's hand off of his face, keeping his cold-looking demeanor up. The tyrant winced and Tetsuhiro almost wanted to hug him from how innocent and confused he seemed to look. </p><p>“Since I don’t work as your Kouhai anymore, there is no need for me to call you Senpai, right, Tatsumi-san?”</p><p>Souichi's eyes widened and stood up, leveling his face with Tetsuhiro's own, grabbing a handful of his shirt and yanked him forward. “You, what are you doing? Are you planning to leave again?”</p><p>“No, actually,” Tetsuhiro smiled, with no affection to it, like the love potion he took had worn off, “I’m staying but I will only be your housemate. I’m staying but I’m no longer a puppy that will follow you around. I’m going to stop all of this madness I started. Just the way you want things to be, Tatsumi-san.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Three weeks have passed since the argument Souichi had with Tetsuhiro occurred. He had never been so uneasy in all of his life, he felt like his heart was wrecking itself slowly and Souichi didn’t know what to do. His life was peaceful without Tetsuhiro bothering him on a daily basis just as what was promised.</p><p><em>Yet</em> his inside was agitated. Tetsuhiro became cold and started calling him Tatsumi-san he didn’t know if he should be comfortable of hearing. It was harder to breath every time he goes home with no Tetsuhiro to waggle his imaginary puppy tail, hug Souichi with him saying “I love you, Senpai” until Souichi was either tired from engaging in a dubiously consensual coitus or tired from Tetsuhiro's childishness. It was all harder that his treatment changed, a lot colder and a lot not Tetsuhiro's normal self. Surely he didn’t leave Souichi yet he feels so far away, so near yet so unreachable. He couldn't touch Tetsuhiro anymore, when their shoulders brush in the morning, Tetsuhiro would immediately flinch and back off. He was too avoidant. He didn’t show his smile to Souchi anymore. He was no longer being a brat nor a testy little barnacle.</p><p>Morinaga is… gone. And it’s his fault.</p><p>He curled to a ball and had let his pillow catch all his tears, covering his body with the warmth of his blanket in a very lonely night. He realized that Tetsuhiro's forceful yet enticing hugs were warmer than this. And maybe he missed it more than he should.</p><p>Shouldn’t he be happy? He heard rumors that Tetsuhiro was dating a male from his work who had a much slimmer figure, kinder, timid with a wonderful personality who is a perfect partner for Tetsuhiro. That guy surely won’t hurt him. Souichi was no match for that type of person. He was only this gloomy and moody older Senpai that did nothing but to complain and hurt Tetsuhiro.</p><p>He whimpered, letting the tears well and drip wherever it pleases all over his already-damp pillow.</p><p>“Fuck this, Morinaga. How dare you make me feel miserable even though you did what I want,” he mumbled and cried further, eyes already puffy and hot red.</p><p>Is it true that Tetsuhiro doesn’t want to be with him anymore? <em> No. </em>It’s not, it can’t be true. He knows Tetsuhiro well. He’s just a good actor, just trying to do what he thought was best to do.</p><p>Souichi had to do something if he wanted him back.</p><p>Give Tetsuhiro what he wanted </p><p> </p><p>Soichi waited until the clock strikes to twelve, he stared at his clock until his eyes dried all the tears he released. When the long and short hands joined upon the number twelve of the clock, he stripped his blanket off and tiptoed across his room. He needed to talk to Tetsuhiro. </p><p>He walked towards Tetsuhiro's bedroom, to make up with him, save the “relationship” they have.</p><p> Upon reaching the door, the door was emanating a small light from the inside. Souichi squinted at first, feeling his surrounding before he widened his eyes.</p><p>The door was latched open and there were <em> noises </em>he could hear clearly. Very… lewdly from two distinct males, one of the voices belonging to Tetsuhiro. Souchi's face immediately reddened.</p><p>The light was dim, and he was sure Tetsuhiro won’t be able to see him if he peeks at his door, so he did, poking his head inside and Souchi froze on where he stood, watched the obscenity he couldn't believe he's seen.</p><p>Tetsuhuiro was being licked all over by a milk-skinned slim and naked male with a very red ass, like it was slapped over and over again. Tetsuhiro was grunting with his deep voice, pinching the nipples of the male and smiled darkly at every high-pitched moan the male created.</p><p>“You like that you little slut?” Tetsuhiro asked as he lapped on the male's pink nipples. Grabbing and slapping the ass his hands lay upon and seemingly satisfied of the way he rammed his large prick to the slim male's ass.</p><p>Souichi wanted to yell, to complain, to punch the pansy boy Tetsuhiro was fucking yet his eyes remained pinned and frozen. He had never seen Tetsuhiro so dominant before nor would’ve thought he was capable of doing it. He was always this soft person who loved teasing Souchi until he’s all flustered but now… he looked so muscular, so strong. Like he could devour his prey in one swift gulp.</p><p>“Give it daddy. Please, I want your cum in my mouth.”</p><p>Souichi's nape hair stood up as the male begged for Tetsuhiro, circling his ass on top of Tetsuhiro's crotch and moaned so lewdly, bouncing by himself up and down as he sunk on Tetsuhiro's cock. Tetsuhiro slapped him on the face and Souichi almost gasped at how loud it sounded. A hot bubble of anger immediately formed in his belly.</p><p>“Beg for more. Beg until I let you taste my seed you so wanted to drink with your perverted little mouth.”</p><p>“Yes, yes.” The male was more desperate now, purring and kissing Tetsuhiro on the neck. “Let me suck you – ah!”</p><p>“Just obey me and don’t talk.”</p><p>Tetsuhiro then grabbed the man's arse and fucked him <em> hard </em> like an out of control piston. Tetsuhiro was groaning more loudly, their moans joining to be a melody. After a few seconds, Tetsuhiro yanked the male off of him by pulling the slim male's blond hair, pinned him to the bed, removed his condom hastily, and shoved his cock to the male's mouth without hesitation. It was less than a minute before he came all over the male's face, Tetsuhiro's hand like a blur as he stroked himself, spurting all of the remnants of his seed, slapping his dick on the male's tongue that was stuck out until he was flaccid.</p><p>Souichi covered his mouth, biting the underside of his fingers. He just watched <em> live porn – </em> Tetsuhiro with another male <em> . </em>He couldn't believe this… </p><p>His face felt hot and his knees bucked. Without a word, he trudged back to his own bedroom with heart as heavy as an empire state building. Even though he had no rights to be mad, he felt utterly betrayed. Tetsuhiro was serious about breaking their “relationship.” He felt like dying, his stomach was coiling and his eyes were filled with another set of waterfall he didn’t knew was already falling out of his eyes.</p><p>
  <em> Morinaga touching another man is… so unbearable it hurts me, damn it! </em>
</p><p>Why can’t he confront Tetsuhiro? Why… was he hurting when Tetsuhiro made a clear declaration of cutting ties with him, leaving Souichi be, like the way it was five years ago. The feeling of loss was so tremendous it felt so hollow underneath his chest, like his heart stopped beating, leaving him alive yet dead at the same time.</p><p>If Tetsuhiro won’t return back to normal, then <em> he would </em>do it himself.</p><p> </p><p>Again the next day he had bear the cold treatment throughout the day from Tetsuhiro and waited for midnight again. He prayed he wasn’t with any man this time so he could execute his plan.</p><p>He clicked his tongue, looked himself in the mirror if he didn’t look miserable after crying and then walked out of his room. He wasn’t scared anymore. And if he's about to witness another man with Tetsuhiro, he's ready to confront him, throw whoever the slut out of their house himself and punch Tetsuhiro until he died.</p><p>But upon arrival, Souichi's face softened when he saw no man clinging on Tetsuhiro like a bitch. A small curve formed on Souichi's lips as he stared at Tetsuhiro's sleeping figure, in his pyjama top and bottoms, murmuring a satisfied hum as he breathed, like a cat purring. But the way he furrowed his eyebrows in his sleep bothered Souichi so much. He doesn’t look happy dreaming.</p><p>
  <em> It's been so long since I had you all by myself. </em>
</p><p>Souichi's heart trembled and pounded as he strode forward Tetsuhiro's bed, every step making his heart jump. The scent of Tetsuhiro becoming more clear as he sniff. Musky, just as always, lovely… just as always again. He looked so handsome asleep. Like he wasn’t capable of harming anyone, wasn’t capable of <em> raping </em>a drugged and drunk Senpai inside his own apartment.</p><p>He clicked his tongue again and clenched his fist. Souichi felt like such a bereft fucker remembering all the memories he had with him. It was so pathetic.</p><p>He slumped himself on the edge of Tetsuhiro's bed, the side of it sinking as he scooted closer to the sleeping man, rubbing his head on the pillow like he’s having the worst nightmare of his life.</p><p><em> So cute, </em> Souichi thought. He didn’t think of his next actions. He hadn’t realize he had stretched his hand and pressed his fingers atop Tetsuhiro's hair. Souichi's heart fluttered when Tetsuhiro smiled in his slumber. Encouraged, he raked the man's hair. He also hadn’t realized just how soft his black and thick hair was. Like a fur of a large bear. It felt so nice under his fingers.</p><p>“Morinaga, wake up,” he murmured softly, thumbing Tetsuhiro's eyebrows that sent the other man to slowly open his eyes, like a newly-born infant.</p><p>He watched Tetsuhiro rub his eyes, realize it was Souichi who's beside his bed and widened his eyes.</p><p>“Senp – “ </p><p>Souichi's heart thrummed, waiting for him to say it. It’s been so long since he heard the formal and affectionate endearment Tetsuhiro had set out for him, him alone.</p><p>To his disappointment, Tetsuhiro seemed to have undergone a quick trance, shaking his head and replacing his soft eyes with his cold ones that he always showed Souichi, sitting up from his bed.</p><p>“Good evening, Tatsumi-san. What are you doing here. You should be asleep, you have work haven't you?”</p><p>
  <em> Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. STOP ALREADY. </em>
</p><p>Souichi sniffed before he leaned forward, a tear once again escaping his eyes and captured Tetsuhiro's soft mouth with his own. Needing, longing, <em> fucking bereft. </em>Whatever it is. He needed Tetsuhiro…his Morinaga. </p><p>He nudged his nose on Tetsuhiro's own nose and kissed it chastely before returning to kissing his mouth, licking the lower lip, tasting the upper lip, sucking and moving. Tetsuhiro was still not moving and his aching heart's state worsened. <em> Why won’t you kiss me back like you always… do! </em></p><p>“Tatsumi-san. Stop th – mmmm!” </p><p>He pushed Tetsuhiro on the bed, mouth not leaving his counterpart until he was on top of him. He grabbed Tetsuhiro's hands, pinned it to the bed and made his way to bite a sensitive spot on Tetsuhiro's earlobe. He was desperate, he was so lost and needy. Souichi needs his Morinaga.</p><p>“I fucking missed you.”</p><p>Souichi whimpered as he cried, still down and depressed about Tetsuhiro not moving under him. He saw no other way but to undress himself, shucking his pyjama top and bottoms off until he was wearing nothing. </p><p>“Tatsumi-san! Stop this right n – no, what are you doing, Tatsumi-san!”</p><p>Souichi was boiling to the point he undressed Tetsuhiro himself and planted his ass firmly on top of his naked crotch, rubbing himself so desperately, like what the little bitch did to Tetsuhiro last night. He splayed his legs open and showed his hole for Tetsuhiro to watch, who was so shocked of what Souichi was doing. He inserted his own finger up his ass,  preparing his hole so quickly before he prodded himself on Tetsuhiro's half-hardened cock despite the stretching burn that shot his spine after sinking on the large prick. He didn't care anymore, he just wanted Morinaga back.</p><p>“Senpai! Stop this, please! You’re hurting yourself! Your ass would break!”</p><p>Souichi didn’t listen, though happy he was referred as Senpai again. Instead, he grabbed Tetsuhiro's wrist, kissed the underside of it and started moving on top of him, eyes still wet from excessively crying. He watched Tetsuhiro moaned and grunted along the swirl of Souichi's hip movements. <em> Yes, be satisfied of only me, me alone. </em></p><p>“I don’t fucking know how to get through you so I’m giving you what you want. I’m not a bitch like from last night but if this makes you happy, then fine. I’ll be your personal slut!”</p><p>Souichi leaned forward and attacked Tetsuhiro's neck again, rubbing the side of his face on his prominent jawline and cried more. He hated doing this, but if it's the only way for Tetsuhiro to come back…</p><p>“Senpai, look at me.”</p><p>Souichi's eyes widened when Tetsuhiro's hand grabbed his chin and kissed him passionately. Souichi threw his eyeglasses on the side before he responded to the soft and long kiss, throwing bits of moans of mixed pleasure and triumph. Before he knew it, he wasn’t moving by himself on top of Tetsuhiro anymore. He was being plunged by Tetsuhiro himself and it felt <em> so good. </em></p><p>“You can call me Souichi. I'll even call you Tetsuhiro-kun. Please, just… don’t… leave me alone, don’t fuck with other faggots. Just me. <em> Me. </em> I'll give you what you want. I'll be whatever you need. I’ll be of use. I’ll give you service – <em> ah.” </em></p><p>Souichi yelped when Tetsuhiro’s prick engorged in size as they did another round of intense kissing, neck biting and sucking collarbones. </p><p>“Senpai, you know what I want to hear.” He caressed the side of Souichi's face and smiled softly, just what Souichi wanted to see.</p><p>“I just want for you to admit your feelings. Admit your love is as intense as what I have for you.”</p><p>Tetsuhiro rammed to him faster, faster and faster until Souichi was quivering on top of him. He catched Souichi's moans by kissing him again and whispered right on his ear.</p><p>“Souichi, tell me your feelings. Tell me how crazy you really are for me like I do. Tell me or I’d go nuts, Souichi, my love.”</p><p>Souichi widened his eyes, shuddering as he heard Tetsuhiro saying his name with so much affection. Tetsuhiro grabbed his cock, matched the stroking with the pace of his thrusts and watched Souichi's red mess of a face, mouth full of saliva of the both of them. Souichi felt so lewd and dirty yet he just now realized how much he could lose if he let go of this childish Kouhai.</p><p><em> “ </em>I love you, okay? I love you if that’s not fucking obvious. You know I hate homos, you know my gained trauma from that fucker who attempted to rape me but haven’t you realized that I’m… always willing to give myself to you, despite of you being gay and despite of me being not gay? Because I love you.”</p><p>Tetsuhiro froze for a second and immediately smiled. The same way Souichi always saw it. The puppy who can’t leave him alone, the puppy who’d be willing to chase him until he's noticed.</p><p>Tetsuhiro stood up and pinned Souichi on the bed instead so he was the one on top. So muscular and so… dominant, yet soft-looking. Way different from how he stared at the male he was with last night.</p><p>This one was full of longing and love. And Souichi appreciated him just now.</p><p>“Fuck me."</p><p>Tetsuhiro clicked his tongue and Souichi thought Tetsuhiro couldn’t get any larger inside his ass. He was raging with lust, need and it was such a turn on. Souichi, as his response, grabbed one of Tetsuhiro's hand, sucked his index fingers and licked like he worshipped it.</p><p>“Brace yourself. I’m grabbing the light out of your sight until you're a quivering hot mess with my load filling your ass.”</p><p>Souichi didn’t say anything anymore and arched his back instead, needing more of Tetsuhiro's weight. He yelped and clung on to him when Tetsuhiro started thrusting forward, harder than their previous intimate moments they shared. He screamed his name and every nerve of his body was focused on the pleasure building up on his belly, on the pleasure of having Tetsuhiro inside him.</p><p>Tetsuhiro had thrust and thrust, the bed creaking along the rhythm until he reached his climax and shot the warm liquid inside Souichi. After, the two of them kissed sloppily and languidly until Souichi was all filled and Tetsuhiro was all empty and flaccid. They remained hugging for a few minutes before Tetsuhiro decided to dislodge himself and pressed a quick kiss on Souichi's forehead, laying himself down beside him and closed his eyes with satisfaction.</p><p>Souichi… felt so happy. Yet he couldn’t admit it so he hugged him instead.</p><p>“Thank you for loving me, Senpai.”</p><p>“I already love you since then, you idiot."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> -FIN- </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoyed it! :"D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>